Why Not Me?
by CinnaMiniMonster
Summary: Sam and Dean - slash, wincest. Sam is confused on why Dean goes out and get drunk and has sex with other guys. Why not him?  Cursing, boyxboy.


❦❦❦❦❦(SLASH)❦❦❦❦❦

Sam/Dean

Sam's Point of View

I lay in the mostly comfortable bed in the motel Dean and I were staying at. Dean had gone out to a bar, most likely getting drunk and fucking random guys.

I didn't understand why he did that when he could easily just tell me and I would happily let him fuck me into an oblivion.

I turned on my side, hugging my pillow to my chest, wondering when Dean would get back.

As if he was listening to my thoughts, the rumble of the Impala came into hearing range. The rumble cut off and the door opened and closed. I shut my eyes, feigning sleep. The door of our room opened and almost instantly I could smell the alcohol he had drunk.

I moved my face down, hiding it in my pillow to block the smell.

"Sammy ... I know your awake." I heard Dean mumble.

I turned to face him as he was still in the doorway.

"Close the door." I said, pulling the blanket closer to my body.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked, moving closer to me after he saw the expression on my face.

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Go out and fuck random boys."

"We are allowed to have fun once in a while." He said, kicking off his boots and taking his leather jacket off.

"I know that Dean, but why with random guys."

"Who else am I going to do it with?"

I bit my lip wondering if I should say it.

"You could do it with me." I said, watching to see if he would either laugh in my face or beat my face in.

He looked at me shocked.

"Sammy?" He whispered standing from his bed and walked over to mines.

"I love you Dean. And it hurts to see you just going out and fucking guys you don't know." I explained, breaking the eye contact we held and picked at a loose thread in my blanket.

"Sammy," his hand went to my chin, lifting my head gently. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I kept my eyes on the blanket.

"Look at me Sam. Why didn't you tell me?"

I swallowed lifting my eyes to meet his.

"Because I was scared on what you would think. I didn't want you to leave me in the middle of the night. So I kept it hidden."

"For how long ... have you loved me?"

"Since we were younger. It kinda left when I was with Jess. But came back when we started hunting together again. Now that I thought about it ... I hadn't really loved Jess like I love you. Loving Jess was like loving a sister. But I loved her enough to feel extremely hurt by her death and I still want to find the thing that caused hers and Mom's death and -."

Suddenly Dean's lips were on mines, cutting off my rambling. I froze for just a second before kissing him back, my eyes closing and my hands finding the back of his neck.

His hands moved to my blanket covered waist and he shifted so he was on top of me.

Soon we pulled away from each other after Dean had fully tongue-fucked my mouth.

"I love you too." He whispered, moving my hair out my face.

"Really?" I whispered shocked.

He nodded. "I only did those things to try and forget. But I couldn't. When I was going out, at first it was to go fuck some guy, but now I only go for the alcohol cause I felt like I was cheating on you." He explained.

I looked at him shocked even more.

'He felt like he was cheating on me?' I thought.

I moved my hand back up to his neck, my other hand going to cup his cheek. I leaned up, kissing his lips again.

His hand wrapped around me, lifting me up.

"Get from under the covers." He grunted his lips still on mines.

I pulled away and kicked the covers down when Dean rolled off me.

His sat against the headboard, watching me.

I turned sitting on my knees.

I straddled his legs his hands instantly wrapping around my waist gripping my ass.

My arms wrapped around his neck and our lips connected once again.

I moaned against them, feeling his fingers knead my ass then slide to my waist gripping it tightly.

I ground my growing erection down on his moaning even more into the kiss.

Dean rolled us, his hand moving to the back of my knee, hitching it to wrap around his waist and ground his hips down on mines.

I gasped breaking away from his lips.

"Fuck me please." I whimpered my head falling back against the pillows. His lips and teeth attacked my neck, sucking and biting, leaving a mark.

I moaned, my hands moving to take his shirt off. He pulled away for a fraction of a second whipping his shirt off, showing his muscled chest.

I pulled my shirt away from my body tossing it across the room, instantly forgetting about it and I watched with lust filled eyes as Dean stood unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off his also muscled legs.

My eyes widened seeing the huge tent in his boxers.

His climbed on the bed against, laying his body against mines. His lips connecting with my neck kissing up to my ear making my eyes flutter close and my body shiver with pleasure. I rocked my hips against his my hands gripped my hands gripping his hips.

"Dean please." I whispered.

"Mm baby. We're taking this slow." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I groaned in pleasure.

"Please Dean. Do something." I whimpered again, my hips thrusting upwards.

"Boxers off." He ordered standing up from the bed. Immediately my boxers were being pushed down, my erection finally out of its confines. I looked over at Dean, gasping when I see him rubbing his huge cock slowly, teasing himself.

"How big is it?" I whispered in question, sitting up.

"8 1/2 inches." He said, stepping closer to me.

"Will it fit?" I asked.

"Are you a virgin Sammy?"

I nodded, blushing.

"Its okay. We don't have to go far."

"But I want too."

"Just tell me when something hurts, okay?" He whispered.

I nodded

"Lay back, feet flat on the bed." He said after kissing my lips.

Following his instructions I got into position sliding so my head was against the headboard. He moved on the bed laying between my legs.

I gasped when his slightly cold hands touch my inner thighs pulling them apart.

"D-DEAN!" I moaned loudly, slightly surprised when I felt his tongue on my hole.

"You taste so good baby boy." He said, hot air blowing against my hole making me quiver in pleasure.

His tongue went back to work, swirling around and sometimes dipping inside. I gripped the headboard around me, my hips jerking up and down practically riding his tongue as loud moans and pants escaped my lips.

"D-Dean! Please, oh ... DEAN!" I screamed in pleasure my orgasm attacked my body just as Dean's fingers entered me. I shuddered violently clutching the head board tightly as I came down from my orgasmic high.

"Did you like that baby boy?" He whispered kissing up my body. Lightly licking where cum now lay on my chest.

I panted softly, still trying to catch my breath. I nodded, moaning softly as he kissed my lips and I tasted myself on him.

"Dean please ... I need you in me." I whispered against his lips my hands rubbing up and down his sweaty back.

"Okay. I gotta prep you first."

I bit my lip nodding.

His lips found mines against kissing me roughly, while his hand crept down my body spreading my legs against.

His fingers rubbed the head of my sensitive cock making my gasp and dig my nails into his back.

Soon they found his saliva covered hole and pushed inside slowly.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Trying to ignore the slight discomfort.

His fingers began to move in and out slowly.

"Faster." I moaned, my eyes shut in pleasure.

Dean responded by pushing his erection in mines and his finger got faster.

I moaned, panting softly as I thrust my hips down on his fingers.

I moved my hand down gripping his wrist.

"I'm ready." I whispered.

"You sure?" He asked, slowly sliding his fingers out of me.

I nodded.

"I want you to fuck me now." I said.

"Okay." He quickly stood from the bed walking to his duffel bag, dug around and pulled out a bottle of lube.

He climbed back on the bed sitting on his knees between my spread legs.

He squeezed some in his hand, coating his cock using the extra to coat my hole.

Dean gripped the base of his dick with one hand leaning on the other as he made his way to my hole.

Slowly the head of his fat cock breached my hole and pushed in until he was fully inside.

I groaned in slight pain.

Dean stayed still letting me adjust some.

"Move please." I whimpered, my eyes falling shut again.

Slowly Dean pulled out and pushed back in.

As if something snapped inside Dean after a couple thrust they began to get faster and harder much to my delight and pleasure.

"Ngh! DEAN!" I cried out my hands looking for something to grip on.

Dean still sat on his knees as he fucked me, his hands gripping my ass tightly.

He stopped thrusting and lifted my ass up pulling my closer then began to pound me more.

"Oh FUCK!" I shouted when he hit a spot in me that made me see stars.

"Found it." I heard him grunt.

His hands gripped my shoulders and pulled me against his sweaty chest. He moved his legs so they were spread out. I wrapped ny legs around he waist, my arms around his neck. I rocked my hips as he thrusts his hips upward, moaning and panting into Dean's neck.

"I'm gonna cum! Oh God Dean! More!" I cried out as my my stomach began to get that pooling feeling in my stomach and the tightning feeling in my balls.

"DEAN!" I cried cum coating our stomachs.

He pulled out me. "Lay on your stomach." He said.

I climbed off his lap and laid on my stomach my legs spread.

"Good baby boy." I heard him whisper as he got behind me. His cock entered me once again making me moan.

And once again he began to pound into me.

Over my cries and pants of pleasure, the banging of the headboard and the slapping on skin against skin, I heard banging on the door.

Dean and I both ignored it, me screaming in pleasure as Dean found my pleasure spot again and hit it repeatedly.

"Dean! Fuck yes! Oh give me more!" I moaned, clutching at the pillows tightly.

The banging on the door continued until Dean shouted; "Fuck off!" at them.

I put my face in the pillows, whimpering at the pleasure that was berating my body.

"Fuck Sammy. I'm gonna cum." I heard Dean grunt as his thrust got jerky.

"Shit, FUCK! Oh fuck yeah." He moaned as he pulled out and rubbed himself furiously over my ass and lower back. He groaned as he came on my lower back.

When he was done I turned on my back.

"I gotta cum again." I whimpered again, thrusting my hips into the empty air.

Dean hands slid to grip my dick and his lips found mines.

He began to rub my hard cock quickly, helping me find my orgasm.

"Dean ... Dean ... Oh God ... I'm-I'm ... FUCK YES!"I cried as my second orgasm ripped through my body.

Dean laid down next to me after he found a rag wiping my chest off for me. I curled against his chest, my body giving into the exhaustion it felt.

"I love you Dean." I whispered.

"I love you too Sammy."

* * *

><p><strong>Super duper sorry for all the spelling errors. I wrote this story on my phone and forgot to spell check it. -<strong>

**Sorry to anyone who read it and couldn't understand the mess that was my spelling. :)**

**Bye guys. Review! c:**

**-WeScreamWeShout**


End file.
